The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a self-injector and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a patch self-injector.
A subcutaneous (SC) injection is a method of administering medication under the skin, commonly into fatty tissue between the skin and the muscle. The current trend toward subcutaneous injection for biologicals using auto-injectors such as, for example, reusable and disposable pens, auto-injectors, and patch injectors that adhere to the surface of the skin gives users the freedom to self-inject at home.
In many cases, reformulated drugs can be more concentrated, at times more viscous and the desired injection volume greater than 1 mL. For high viscosity products, delivery in under 10 seconds can lead to painful injections, which may result in users failing to follow their treatment regimen. It may be difficult at times for a user to keep a Pen or any other upright injector stationary and at a correct angle of injection during injections for periods of over 10 seconds or several minutes. Patch auto or self-injectors for self-administered SC injections are therefore becoming more common.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,843,782 and 5,858,001.